


All Your Eyes On Me -  PWP

by NemesisNecrosis



Series: All Your Eyes On Me [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNecrosis/pseuds/NemesisNecrosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each one is different - which only makes sense, since they're all very different men.</p><p>(Polyamory means Tsuna has very different relationships with each partner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm

Hayato's touches were almost reverent. He liked it when I rested my hand on the back of his neck, but otherwise preferred not to be touched; he'd tolerate it without complaint if that was my desire, but the Storm did not like the feel of another's hands on him. It made me wonder about his time on the streets in Italy--he was a beautiful man, after all, and had been a beautiful boy--but I tried not to think about it.  
His kisses were alternately gentle and desperate, and he pressed his lips wherever he could reach, tracing the lines of my body with his mouth as his long fingers brushed the curve of my back, and carefully gripped my thighs. He did not treat me like a mafia boss when we made love; no, as in all things Hayato saw in me his goddess and he worshiped me in all the ways he was able.  
If I thought too hard on it his awe of me became profoundly uncomfortable. So I watched him with half-lidded eyes, mind blank as I could make it without the help of my Flame, and in these moments allowed myself to enjoy his adoration.  
He always closed his eyes when I reached completion, as though the sight of me in the throes of passion might blind him. Contrary to this, I couldn't help but watch his release--and continue to watch as he came down. Hayato was always so wound up that to see his jade eyes glazed with pleasure, his pale skin flushed with afterglow and face blissfully relaxed was a source of fascination to me.  
He always stayed afterwards, wrapping his arms loosely around me as though if he held too tight I might pull away. Those nights I'd fall asleep to the sound of his breathing and wake up to an empty bed and the smell of smoke in the air.


	2. Rain

I made a point not to look at Takeshi's eyes most of the time.  
They didn't scare me or anything, after all how could I fear my Rain? No, I never looked because I knew Takeshi didn't want me to. My Rain Guardian was an excellent liar, most of all about his nature, but every once in a while, in fact I'd only seen it once off the battlefield, his eyes would reveal his true nature--that of a killer. Out of all of my guardians, Takeshi was the only one who could kill entirely without remorse.   
That's not to say that he killed indiscriminately, no, most of the time he didn't even think about it. If I pointed him at a target, however, he never hesitated.   
It was scary to command such a man.

When he came to me, though, I couldn't avoid his eyes. Takeshi's eyes were brown, at first glance; a second, longer look would reveal that they were more a dark gold, and they glinted like a bird of prey, and the analogy only grew stronger when his focus was entirely, intensely on me.   
His hair was smooth and dry, and the dark brown, almost black strands slid in the grip of my fingers when he kissed me.   
Takeshi came to me when I was feeling jarred, shattered or broken, on those nights when the nightmares acted up- he could somehow always tell. Usually he could soothe me with a touch or a hug; but when it was bad enough he went further.   
Takeshi didn't favour women, preferring men, two specific ones most of the time - those being Hayato and Squalo. I seemed to be the only woman he was at all attracted to, and even then we never had sex. He kissed me, and held me, and gently ran his hands down my back and through my hair, and I never needed anything more from him.


	3. Sky

Xanxus was red eyes flashing with lust and cruel smirks twisting a bloody mouth. He was rough-smooth skin and hard muscle and feathers in his hair. With Xanxus every interaction was a part of an ongoing war, fought in spars that barely remained 'friendly' and gunshots whenever I entered his office and brutal fights for command in bed. The Varia boss was passion and fury and violence; with him it was either take control or be dominated, and every kiss was a battle, every touch left us bruised or bleeding.  
And still, I never felt more alive than with him. It was fear of him that woke me to the reality of the world I had been dragged into - the world I had been born into. When I was still young and new at leading the family, I expected that I would never earn his respect, let alone his regard. Despite all that, he had fascinated me. Every other man I was invested in could be controlled, but not Xanxus. He could be directed, at times, but Xanxus was not mine like my Guardians were. Proving myself to him was an effort of sweat and blood, but worth it in the end.  
He was never careful with me, where all my Guardians were to some extent, even Kyoya. Xanxus gave me exactly what I demanded, and took what he could take, and if I wasn't up to his standards he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me down.


End file.
